1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method of processing a super resolution image using adaptive preprocessing filtering and/or postprocessing filtering, and more particularly, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for determining a preprocessing filter and a postprocessing filter optimized for each of a plurality of intervals in an input video, and for converting the input video into a super resolution video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to image content with a high-definition (HD) resolution that have been provided to various mobile terminals and televisions (TVs), a technology of converting captured images to high resolution images is receiving attention. Also, recently, due to an increase in an interest in an ultra HD (UHD) with a resolution four times than that of an HD, a high-quality upscale solution for converting existing content to UHD content has been emerged as a key technology in terminals and TVs.
However, when a low resolution video or a video captured at a low quality is converted into a super resolution video, a quality of the super resolution video may decrease due to a contrast, a sharpness and noise of a video. Similarly, when a low resolution image or an image captured at a low quality is converted into a super resolution image, a quality of the super resolution image may decrease due to a contrast, a sharpness and noise of an image.